Naruto: FOXHOUND
by Carnacki23
Summary: Naruto's old friend returns to Konoha to recruit him into a special unit. Full summary inside. AU Slight xover with Metal Gear Solid/Ghost in the Shell. Naruto/Hinata Team 7 bashing Rated T for swearing.
1. Build Voice

Hello all, this is my first Naruto story, so be easy on me. I had this idea for awhile now and it's pretty sound. The main pairing will be Naru/Hina and Naruto will be different. There will be a lesbian relationship, but who is a secret for next chapter. If you're not into that, no prob; just hit the back button. There will also be swearing, thought I ought to warn you. I'll be adding extra notes at the end of the chapter.

But first, the disclaimer:

Carnacki: *puffs on a cigarillo* Ok, I'm only going to go through this once. You've seen it before so I'll go through the major details. Naruto, its characters and concepts are created and owned by Kishimoto and published by Shonen Jump. The Metal Gear Solid series, its characters and concepts are created and owned by Hideo Kojima and published by Konami. Ghost in the Shell, its characters and concepts are created and owned by Masamune Shirow. All music used in this story is intellectual property of the artists who wrote, played and recorded included music. All original characters, unless said otherwise, belong to me and mine. This work of fiction was written for entertainment only; no profit is to be made off of this work. There! Done! You will hear no more!

A little extra note:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Bijuu, Summons and Jutsus**

_*Radio Chatter*_

Music: (Play/Stop {"Song"}, {Artist})

Places and Time

And now the story!

[xXx]

Naruto: FOXHOUND

Chapter 1: Build Voice

[xXx]

Forest Outside Konoha, 5:46 AM

_*Ah ha! See, what did I tell ya? The kids's a perfect candidate!*_ An unknown voice communicated triumphantly into his radio, observing a 16-year-old boy with blond hair, blue eyes and six scars on his cheeks, wearing an all orange jumpsuit defeat an older man with pale blue hair that ran down to his shoulders by pummeling him to a pulp.

_*Alright I'll give you the fact that being able to perform the __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__ (Shadow Clone Technique) and make that many without breaking a sweat then beating a chunin is rather impressive,*_ an older man said over the frequency._ *But look at him, Zato. His grades in the academy along with his Taijutsu are atrocious. He's loud and obnoxious and what the hell is he wearing? Is he trying to get killed?*_

A 16-year-old sighed quietly from his vantage point up in the trees. _'Why can't anyone just listen to me for once? Do I have a face that no one listens to,'_ the boy, named Zato, asked himself in frustration?

_*OK, look Batou-taicho. First of all, grades aren't everything. Do you learn more in the classroom or out in the field?*_

_*You know my answer.*_

_*Exactly! Besides, isn't deception a ninja's greatest weapon? And so what Naruto has crappy Taijutsu skills; all the more easy for him to molded by the Old Man. Haven't you ever heard the expression "empty your cup"?*_

_*And what does a Kensei know about being a ninja?*_

_*I know some things! Mostly the stuff ninja seem to ignore and forget. Morons think being a ninja is shitting out flashy jutsu on a big battlefield in a lust for glory.*_

_*Isn't that what you do, Kensei Zato?*_

_*Zato-san, Batou-Taicho-,*_ a third voice, a deep baritone but still that of a teenage boy, chimed into the conversation.

_*Oi! Check yourself before you wreck yourself, Batou!*_

_*Why don't you make me, gaki,* _you could hear the smirk in Batou's voice as if he was staring you in the face.

_*Guys!*_ A forth voice interrupted them; a girl this time.

_*What!*_ They both whispered-shouted.

_*The traitor, Mizuki is conscious. He's pulling out vial of that drug we found at that base in Kusa no Kuni (The Land of Grass),* _the girl answered.

_*Bollocks! I thought we destroy it all,*_ Zato exclaimed quietly. _*Enkei, did we miss a room or something?*_

_*More likely Orochimaru created another batch at another base,* _Enkei, the third voice, deduced._ *But which one would be difficult to determine until Ryoushi returns from his fact-finding mission.*_

Batou huffed then made a plan. _*We'll worry about that later. Enkei, I want you to get the other chunin, Iruka I think is his name, to the hospital. Kin, you cover him. Try to flag down some friendlies. I'll take the scroll back to the Hokage.*_

_*Wait, what about me,*_ asked Zato?

Batou grinned. _*You deal with Mizuki. You can have a reunion with your old buddy. Or is mister Kensei afraid of a little chunin?*_

Zato's mouth pulled into a grimace but it disappeared and grew into an eager smile. _*Can do!*_

_*Alright! Move out!*_

[xXx]

Meanwhile

Mizuki gained consciousness. He heard voices. That weakling Iruka and the Demon Brat. What the hell happened? The plan was foolproof! Rig the test so the brat would fail, give him a "make-up test" to take the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, accuse him of stealing it, find him and kill the demon and give the Scroll to Orochimaru's courier. He didn't expect Iruka to show, much less for the dobe to be able to actually do a jutsu from the Scroll.

Rage washed over him. Mizuki had to kill them! It was then he felt around in his pocket. Ah! The drug! It was supposed to make him unbeatable. The secret was out now that he was a traitor, but not to who. _'Like they would know'_ Mizuki huffed out internally. That was it, he would do it. He jumped to his feet with a warcry of rage.

"YOU DAMN DEMON BRAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND THAT PATHETIC WEAKLING!"

Naruto and Iruka jumped and turned around to see Mizuki conscious and spilling some dark, viscous liquid down his throat. When he finished it, Mizuki smashed the vial on the forest floor with a murderous look in his eyes and a demented smile.

"Mizuki, what the hell do you think you're doing," Iruka shouted at the traitor with some apprehension! He had a bad feeling about this.

"What does it look like? Thanks to that drug I just drank I'm going to become invincible!"

As he said this, he began to transform and become bigger. He began to grow fur like that of a tiger's and gained feline features.

"So much power," Mizuki shouted, reveling in his new found power. "Now to kill you!"

Mizuki lunged at Naruto and Iruka. Iruka couldn't do anything thanks to his injuries, even if he was at full strength, he doubt that he would win on his own. He had to protect Naruto, but he couldn't move. Naruto was scared. He already beat Mizuki thanks to the element of surprise, but now he wasn't so sure. He couldn't move, he was too scared. Naruto and Iruka could only close their eyes. Mizuki was happy. He was going to win! Victory was—

CLANG!

At that sound, Naruto slowly open his eyes to see Mizuki stopped mid-pounce by a boy his age blocking and deflecting the traitor with a sword; a simple but elegant katana wielded in his left hand. From what Naruto could tell, the boy was wearing a black leather biker jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers. On his left wrist was a forest-green rosary. On his head was a black ball cap.

"Batou! Enkei! Kin! You're good to go," the boy shouted out.

Iruka now saw a white haired man, a Hyuuga, if his eyes were any clue, in his late 30s take the Forbidden Scroll and sling it over his back. He was poked on the shoulder by a tall, bald, muscular boy wearing armor over monk's robes. Slung over his back was a Jumonji-yari (cross-shaped spear). With him was a girl the same age as the boys. She had long black hair and black eyes. She also wore green clothing, as if she was meant to blend in, with a brown vest. She had a Yumi (longbow) fastened to her back, along with a quiver of arrows. The larger boy then began to speak.

"Chunin-san, I am here to take you to the hospital," the tall boy explained politely. "Kin here will cover us in case of an ambush from friends of the traitor. I am Enkei, please to meet you."

"But what about the Scroll," asked Iruka? "And Naruto? You're just going to leave him here?"

"Batou-taicho will take the Scroll to the Hokage Tower. And as for Naruto, he and Zato are going to have their long-awaited reunion."

"What do you mean," Iruka asked, confusion formed on his face?

"That's for a later time," replied Enkei as he picked up Iruka. He then looked to Kin. "Kin, let's go."

Kin gave the affirmative then nodded to Batou. Batou nodded back and the four nin exited the area, leaving Mizuki, Naruto, and the mysterious Zato.

Naruto was confused. _'Da hell's going on?'_ he asked, more than a little agitated. First he stole a scroll for a fake make-up test, he beat up Mizuki-teme and finally became a ninja. Then the teme becomes a tiger monster, attacker him and Iruka-sensei, only to be blocked off by guy in the ball cap. The ball cap guy turned around, revealing more of his features.

Under the biker jacket was a white T-shirt with a graphic of a house in front of a sunrise; in the red sun was the kanji translating into 'The House of the Rising Sun'. The front of his cap had a white torii gate stitched into it. Under his cap was short brown hair and he had grey eyes. He was also wearing a smile as he looked at Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto! Long time, no see, eh," the boy said, greeting Naruto, shouldering his sword. All Naruto could give him was a blank stare, to which Zato raised an eyebrow. _'Wow, I didn't think I was that forgettable… I know!'_

"You still have that tanto I forged ya," Zato asked? Naruto's eyes widened.

"Zato," Naruto exclaimed in revelation!

"That's right. I'm back like 8-Track, boyo."

'_Yep, that's definitely Zato,'_ Naruto thought to himself, looking amused. Only Zato could make up such strange expressions. He'd been saying them since they were six years old and that's obviously grown since he left when they were age eight, eight years ago. Zato left to continue his apprenticeship under some sort of kenjutsu and bladesmithing master whose name eluded Naruto. The master had a special title, too. But Naruto was curious now. "What are you back in Konoha for?"

"Questions later, Mannish Boy. I gotta deal with this guy first," Zato answered, moving his sword from his shoulder to point at Mizuki, who looked very angry. Obviously, he hated being ignored.

"Who the hell are you to believe that you can defeat me! You're nothing but a punk kid! I'm a near god!" Mizuki was mad with power. Zato's right eyebrow twitched, he was pretty mad.

"Who am I," asked Zato? "Who the hell am I? Let me lay it down for ya, you ornery sonovabitch! My name's Kawarimono Zato! I'm a Kensei, a master of the sword! I forge and I use nearly every sword I own! I trained under Hattori Hanzo since I was six! And I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Zato rolled up his left sleeve of his jacket up to his elbow, revealing tattoos going all the way up past his elbow; seals, Naruto figured. He cut his right thumb then swiped the blood flowing from the cut across one of the tattoos. He then slammed his chakra-powered hand onto his arm. A huge plume of smoke exploded out around Zato for a few seconds. The smoke then was blown away by Zato, revealing a second sword. The blade looked like a steel paddle. The "blade" if you can call it that was as long as Zato was tall and also just as wide. The hilt was long, with the butt of it acting as a cross-hilt; possibly used for leverage to assist in a thrusting or back-handed attack. The phrase 'None Shall Pass!' was etched along the length of the steel slab that was the sword's blade, embossed with red dye.

Mizuki snorted at the Kensei. "You gotta a deathwish or something," he asked arrogantly?

"Hell no," Zato said answered back, determined. "I just hate assholes who give tigers a bad name!" A sweatdrop rolled down Naruto's head in reaction to his old friend's reply. Brandishing both swords, the boy Kensei charged forward.

(Play "T.O.R.N.A.D.O.", The Go! Team)

Mizuki barely had time to dodge as Zato stuck the spot the traitor was standing, clumps of dirt exploding upward from the force of the attack. Mizuki pounced at his enemy only to be blocked by the steel paddle at the last minute. The blade's etchings flashed red and the attacker was thrown back, smashing into two trees before stopping. Mizuki grew frustrated.

"Like that," Zato asked? "Rejection seals pack one hell of a punch, don't they? Looks like Orochimaru's super soldier serum ain't worth piss, doesn't it? "

Mizuki's eyes widened in shock. _'How did he know,'_ he thought in a panic? Zato read his mind.

"My associates and I raided one of his labs before we came here sometime ago," the Kensei answered. "We already know your strengths and weaknesses, shit heel." Mizuki grew enraged and charged forward to attack again.

"I'LL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU! THEN NO ONE WILL WHO I SERVE!" The traitor unleashed a flurry of attacks that forced Zato onto the defensive.

The Kensei kept blocking. _'Wait for it,'_ he told himself. _'Almost… There!'_ Mizuki's punch went too far, giving Zato an opening. The slab smashed into the tiger traitor's face, throwing his giant body back from Zato's well executed thrust.

Zato buried the tip of his steel slab weapon into the ground and sheathed his katana, moving his body into a ready stance. _'Time to finish this,'_ Zato thought with finality.

Naruto was surprised with his newly reunited friend. Where did he go? What happened to Hanzo, Zato's master? How did his friend get so strong? Who were those people he was with? So many questions flooded the newly minted Genin's mind. But those questions would take a backseat to what Naruto was thinking now: _'What is he doing now?'_

Mizuki was finally released from his stunned and disoriented stupor, even angrier than before. He scanned the area for the pest that was, clearly, kicking his ass. When he found the boy, in front of him, it was too late.

The Kensei sprinted at such a speed, that an after-image was present; his target: Mizuki. As soon as Zato got in hair's length of the traitor, he leapt over, slid under and side-stepped around Mizuki in all directions, all at the same time! Mizuki turned around to stop the boy from doing whatever attack he was trying to attempt, only to find his foe had disappeared. He froze; paralyzed by pain and fear.

"Sunshine Underground," Zato intoned from the spot he started from, sheathing his sword and confusing his opponent and their spectator. *CLANG!* The Kensei completely sheathed his sword and Mizuki shouted out in pain the skin on his back was sliced open by four simultaneous slashes from Zato's lightning fast strikes. The traitor fell to his knees as Orochimaru's drug wore off, becoming human once again. On his bare back was a large scar in the shape of an eight-pointed star. Finally, the traitor fell unconscious in defeat.

(Stop "T.O.R.N.A.D.O.", The Go! Team)

"Thank Buddha," Zato said in relief as his slab like weapon turned to smoke and disappeared back into its seal on the Kensei's arm. Zato looked over at his old friend, who looked like he was going to explode from excitement.

"THATWASAMAZING!HOWDIDYOUDOTHAT!WHEREHAVEYOUBEEN?" Naruto was shouting a thousand questions at speeds that were beyond physically impossible as he sprinted over to his friend. Zato was overwhelmed.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa! Chill, guy, chill," Zato said, placating his friend. "Let's first get the premadona secure. I'll answer your questions as best as I can on the way back to the village, alright?"

Naruto sighed, then nodded at his friend. Zato thanked him then moved over to Mizuki. From inside his jacket, Zato pulled out charka-sealing cuffs, a slip of paper marked with the kanji for 'still', a stasis seal, and a blank storage scroll. He cuffed Mizuki behind his back, adhered the seal to the traitor's forehead and sealed him into the storage scroll. The two boys began their trek back to Konoha, telling their stories from their time apart.

Hokage's Office, Same Time

Unknown to Naruto, at least, the two friends were being watched since Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll earlier that evening. They were observed by five individuals in a crystal ball on a desk. The desk's owner was an old man wearing white and red robes and a hat marked with the kanji for 'fire'. This was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, leader of Konohagakure. Flanking him was his advisors and former teammates, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura. The three of them were taught by the Senju brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama, the first and second Hokages, respectively. Where Hiruzen became the Hokage, his teammates became his most trusted advisors.

"Hanzo taught him well," the Hokage commented to the visitors on the other side of his desk. Sitting down in front of the trio was a man their age with wild white hair and a bald scalp. His face was stern as he nodded to the old Hokage.

"I have to agree," the visitor said. "But what amazed me the most was young Naruto. Wouldn't you say, Boss?"

At the back of the office, the four occupants heard a snort. Leaning against the wall was another old man. Under his hood, one could see that he wore a strange eye-patch over his left eye; his hair, styled in a mullet, was grey with age, the same with his mustache. He was muscular and had reflexes of a man forty or fifty years younger; like a soldier. He wore a poncho over some sort of advance armor. In his hand was a cigarette, which he smoked religiously.

"Damn it, Aramaki," the man swore exasperatedly. "I told you not to call me that." Aramaki smirked from his spot in front of the desk.

"Deal with it, Snake," the now named Aramaki told his colleague, using his codename. "But back on topic, it appears Zato's evaluation of young Uzumaki was accurate concerning that he would be perfect for what my colleague and I have in mind."

"Daisuke, you understand that is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, don't you," Koharu questioned with apprehension? "The civilian council and Danzo have been vying for control of the boy; each for their own agendas. It was hard enough to allow the boy to become a ninja. What will happen if they found out about you're involvement in his career?"

"It's a risk we'll have to take," Snake replied. "Besides, I made a promise to his mother." The occupants became more withdrawn, reminiscing about the woman who gave birth to Uzumaki Naruto. Hiruzen sighed in defeat.

"Fine, he's yours," the Hokage relented. "How is this going to work?" Aramaki answered this time.

"Naruto will work and train with us in secret while being part of the genin team," he answered. "Which team will he be a part of?"

"Team 7," answered Homura this time. "His teammates will be Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke; their jonin leader is Hatake Kakashi."

"Selections are still based off academic standing," Koharu explained; Aramaki huffed at that. "Because Naruto was the 'dead-last', he was placed with the top male and female students. In all honesty, Team 7 appears to be doomed to failure."

"Seriously," Snake asked with a raised eyebrow?

"Indeed," Homura answered. "Uzumaki has a crush on the girl, Haruno; she is obsessed with the Uchiha, a fan-girl, if you will. She wouldn't have passed the first genin exam if it weren't for her intelligence."

"Of course, there's the Uchiha," Koharu added, her and fellow advisor looking to the floor in shame.

"Don't worry, Koharu," Aramaki interjected. "It wasn't your fault. Danzo did something. If there's blood on anyone's hands, it's his. He'll get his." Shimura Danzo: Konoha elder and "former" head of ANBU faction ROOT, the power-hungry warhawk responsible for the Uchiha Massacre and the hiatus of Aramaki and Snake's organization. Using a Genjutsu, he manipulated Koharu and Homura to sign the Uchiha's death warrant, destroying the clan. Fugaku Uchiha, the clan head, was organizing a coup de tat against the village. What Hiruzen's spy and Aramaki's operative, Uchiha Itachi, could gather, it was mostly men in the military. Itachi was ordered to eliminate his clan. He killed all but one, his younger brother.

With this fiasco, it was agreed that the organization should go dark for awhile to regroup. Aramaki transferred to Hi no Kuni's capital to act as liaison between the Daimyo and Konoha. Hyuuga Batou, Aramaki's subordinate, became his bodyguard. Snake wandered the lands, roaming from battlefield to tired battlefield.

Koharu looked up at Aramaki with determination in her eyes. "You damn well better, Daisuke," she said with a stony tone. Homura brought the elders back to the business at hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he began. "Good grades and top of the class; the graduating class' Rookie of the Year. The instructors sing nothing but praises for the boy."

"I hear a 'but' coming," Snake interjected as Homura ended. Koharu nodded and began to speak.

"Correct," she answered the chain-smoker at the back of the room. "The boy never had a psych-eval; at the Civilian Council's insistence, might I add. They said the ordeal was entirely too traumatic for him to go through. In reality, it was so he could become a ninja. The village has spoiled him and inflated his ego quite a bit; it's sickening. He's been on a revenge craving for quite some time; Itachi might have something to do with that."

"Establishing a cover, more like," Snake interrupted. The room's other occupants nodded. Because of the Massacre, Itachi was forced to become an S-ranked Missing-nin. Currently, he's made contact with another S-rank Missing-nin, Hoshigaki Kisame from Mizugakure, a ninja village in the southwest island cluster that is in the middle of a civil war; Kisame fights for the rebels there. The two of them are spying a terrorist group called Akatsuki for Konoha and the rebel faction in Mizu. Koharu nodded in agreement.

"Must be," she added. "But this means that as soon as he feels he's gained enough power from the village, he'll leave to find power elsewhere; one of our enemies or worse." Everyone nodded gravely at the implication of Orochimaru.

"But what of their sensei, Kakashi," Aramaki asked? Hiruzen sighed.

"Kakashi will be problematic," he said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "He hasn't changed since you left, if that's what you're asking. Chronically late, reads porn in public, highly vague; he has too much baggage."

"We all have too much baggage, Sarutobi," Snake commented with equal frustration with the jonin as Hiruzen had. "His problem is he doesn't know when to let go, we all have to." The Hokage agreed with the haggard soldier.

"Good point," he quipped. "The principle reason Kakashi's leading Team 7 is because of his Sharingan. Eventually, Sasuke will gain his and Kakashi will teach him how to use it. Unfortunately, Naruto and Sakura's training will fall to the way side. Even before that he'll just bulk the team up on missions so Sasuke can make chunin, turning his other two students into cannon fodder, cheerleaders or practice dummies; maybe all three." Snake grew angry at this.

"Asshole," he bit out with disgust. Aramaki decided to cut in before things got too ugly.

"So now we have a lay of the land," he began. "Naruto will stay on the team to watch the Uchiha. If Sasuke defects, we'll tell the truth and bring Itachi in from the cold. I know it's risky, but what else can we do?" The Hokage and his advisors looked at each other with worry, but discovered they had no other choice.

"Fine," Koharu spoke for the three of them. "But who will train Naruto?"

"I will," Snake answered, walking up to the desk. Hiruzen and the elders were surprised, Snake rarely took students. "As I said before, I made a promise." Hiruzen accepted his reasons.

"Then it is agreed," he said finally and looked to Aramaki. "You'll need to rename your unit. The former name will bring too much attention."

"We gathered," replied Aramaki. "Snake and I already had a title in mind: Kaku Kaisha." Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"'Ghost Company'," he questioned, giving it a whirl in his head. "Perfect. We'll go over details before the new genin cells are activated." Aramaki nodded. It was time for the ghosts to rise from shallow graves.

[xXx]

Behold the first chapter! This took me a while to write but I began my first Naruto story. I know the battle between Mizuki and my OC was short. I'm looking for a Beta to help me with my fight scenes. If anyone's interested, PM me or leave a note in your review.

I must warn people, though, Team 7 will be bashed. Kakashi isn't that bad of a character, but some things about him just piss me off, so he'll be redeemed by Part II. Sakura is a bitch, straight up. If she didn't become a medic in Part II of the manga, she would have been a complete waste of space. And because she becomes a medic and grows up eventually, she will also be redeemed. Sasuke sucks, nuff said. He's boned for the entire fic. Hate the guy with a passion. Sorry Sasuke fans.

For anyone who is interested, the chapter's title, "Build Voice", is a song by some crazy dude from Baltimore named Dan Deacon. I love his music! So wild and fun! "Build Voice" is the first track off his 2009 record _Bromst_. Look it up!

Also, if you like Harry Potter, I have a story up called Harry Potter and the Shaman. It's AU and Harry eventually gets into a relationship with Susan Bones. I got cool OCs and the magical world is written like a whole other animal. Remember to look it up!

Remember to review! Tell me what you think of characters, story, music choices, whatevs! Just don't flame; makes you look like a douche. Thanks!

NINJA VANISH!

I'M GONE LIKE MEGATRON!


	2. Second Song

Hello all you young folks! Naruto's journey kicked off with a reunion and a plan. It's time to meet the rest of the Kaku Kaisha. I'd like to thank the 2 people who reviewed and everyone who signed up for alerts or favored my story. I couldn't sleep last night, so forgive me if everything is a little rusty starting off. A word of warning, lesbians are included. No lemons, but a relationship. If it ain't your cup of tea, go do something else.

Disclaimer: I have nil ownership of Naruto, MGS and GitS. So piss off!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Bijuu, Summons and Jutsus**

_*Radio Chatter*_

Music: (Play/Stop {"Song"}, {Artist})

Places and Time

[xXx]

Naruto: FOXHOUND

Chapter 2: Second Song

[xXx]

Mitarashi Anko's Apartment, 9:30 AM

Special Jonin Mitarashi Anko woke up in her bed to birds chirping outside her window. She had a strange feeling about today, like something big was going to happen. She felt old urges well up inside that have been silent for eight years.

'_Why now,'_ Anko asked herself? _'Eight years ago, we disbanded. Forced into different lives; different faces. I haven't felt this restless in a long time. Could it be that __**he's**__ back?'_

"Anko-chan?" She turned over to see a woman with raven black hair and ruby red eyes looking at her in concern. "Anko, are you alright, koi?" Anko's thoughtful gaze loosened into a calm and reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, Kure-hime," she answered her bed mate and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Anko's lover was Yuuhi Kurenai, Konoha's resident Genjutsu Mistress and Ice Queen. The lovers have been together for a very long time, since Anko's first master, Orochimaru, turned traitor and left her with the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Kurenai helped her out of a dark place; giving her support and defending her from those that looked at Anko with scorn. People knew they were together, some thought it disgusting; of course, they would never say it out loud. Anko put on a mask of crazy behavior and quirkiness; it's only with Kurenai and a scant few that Anko can really be herself. The couple broke apart, taking in a few breathes.

"Why don't we make some breakfast, neh, Nai-chan," Anko asked her lover with a smile? Returning her smile, Kurenai nodded. They got out of bed, revealing their sleepwear. Anko wore a fishnet tanktop, that showed off her tone body and accentuated her curves, and a pair of lacy black panties. She put on a red silk robe. Kurenai wore a tight grey baby tee and red boy short panties.

Leaving Anko's bedroom, the couple entered a living and kitchenette. It wasn't large or small, albeit somewhat of a mess. Nothing disgusting, just some old dishes, weapons, scrolls and sake jugs here or there around the apartment. The kitchenette had a fridge, an oven and stove, a sink with a garbage disposal and a dishwasher; all in all, basic necessities. Finally, pictures lined all of the tan-painted walls except one that held two big bookshelves.

Every picture tells a story, no more so when it involved Mitarashi Anko. After Orochimaru went rouge, she was lost, depression filled her being. She was put on paid leave by the Hokage, much to disgust of the civilians and a fraction of the ninja. They believed her to be a traitor, called her names; "Snake-whore" was a favorite.

One night, she was walking home past a bar when she was attacked by some drunken chunin. She fought them off as hard as she could, but it wasn't enough. Just as one of her attackers was about slit her throat, an old man, who Anko would later address as "Boss", Snake, appeared and defeated them all. Snake knew all about her; academy grades and standing, skills, jutsus, strengths, weaknesses, mission stats, her tutelage with Orochimaru, nothing was left out. She asked how he knew so much and the old soldier answered, "Because you're like me." Anko was a soldier whose blade was blunted by betrayal, uncertainty and disillusionment. He offered her a place on a special unit, designated HEAVEN, led by him and an elder, Aramaki Daisuke, under the authority of the Hokage. In search of meaning, Anko accepted.

She trained hard, learning to use an ancient weapon called a "gun" and a new taijutsu exclusively practiced by the unit known as CQC, a system that involves grapples and throws while using a "gun" along unconventional weaponry. Snake was a brutal taskmaster, but you learned or you go home. Eventually, she was ready for the field; she joined a squad consisting of Hyuuga Batou, Uchiha Itachi and their squad leader, Uzumaki Kushina. Anko gained the nickname "Major Momba" after her promotion to Special Jounin and her lethality in the field. She was a core member of the unit until its disassembly following the Uchiha Massacre. She was regulated to the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, where she had to hide her real self under a "mask". But during her time with HEAVEN, Anko's battle readiness and instincts were amplified to an unreal degree; members of HEAVEN called it "the itch". These instincts are telling her something big, something she lost, is back.

A pointed cough broke Anko from her nostalgia. Kurenai, in the middle of making breakfast had turned to her with a little concern.

"Anko-chan," she said, gaining her girlfriend's attention, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Anko answered with a reassuring smile. "Just… remembering."

"Remembering your time with HEAVEN?" Anko and Kurenai began dating when the former was recruited. Not wanting to keep secrets, Anko asked Aramaki for permission to allow her girlfriend to be in the loop. Aramaki agreed on the condition that Kurenai be sealed with a disclosure seal, which would prevent her from talking about their unit with anyone not keyed into the seal. Kurenai approved the condition, understanding its purpose. So she knew what Anko did; they didn't talk much about it unless Anko had a bad op. Anko nodded.

"Yeah," she answered. "The feelings are back." Kurenai bit her lip; Anko was talking about "the itch".

"What do you think it means," Kurenai asked cautiously? Anko sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Don't know yet. But whatever it is, it's very close."

There was a knock on the door. The couple looked at each other with seriousness. Kurenai pulled a kunai from the knife rack as Anko slid over to the bookshelves. Pulling a book, titled _Peacemaker_, from the left shelf, she opened it to reveal a small "gun", Snake call it a "handgun" when he gave it to her, known as a Heckler & Koch MK23 SOCOM Semi-automatic pistol. It was given to her by Snake when she joined HEAVEN and she kept after its disbandment. Anko practiced at Training Ground 44 when she wanted to be alone and to keep her skills up. She checked the magazine, turned off the safety and cocked it. She approached the front door, ready to react to danger. Anko looked at Kurenai who nodded back at her. Quickly, she pulled the door open and jumped out, aiming her gun left then right. When she looked right, Kurenai saw her girlfriend's look of shock and drop her hand to her side, still holding the gun.

"Anko," Kurenai approached her cautiously. "What's wrong?" Kurenai came out and became just as surprised as her lover when she saw the man who disappeared from their lives eight years ago, leaning on the wall and smoking a cigarette. He was old but barely aged a day. He still wore that strange eyepatch. The couple could see under his cloak that he wore the suit he always wore. Snake opened his visible eye, looking at the two women.

"Major, it's been a long time," the soldier said, exhaling smoke. "It's good to see you too, Yuuhi-san." Anko finally regained the ability to speak.

"Boss," she said, shocked; Snake's visible eye twitched. "W-what are you doing here?"

"We're back," he explained, "Aramaki and I. We've been given the go ahead to reactive HEAVEN under a new codename. We were hoping you'd come back." Anko went from awe to thoughtful.

'_Reactivated,'_ she asked herself? _'HEAVEN is operational again?'_ Questions stormed around in Anko's head. Could she become Momba again? Did she want to? "The itch" was stronger than it ever had been at that moment. Anko knew the answer; the "mask" came off.

"You mentioned a new codename," she stated quietly. In understanding, Snake nodded; his lips twitched into a grin for a second. _'Welcome back, Major,'_ he thought, dropping the finished cig.

"We're calling ourselves Kakū Kaisha now," he explained, stamping out what's left of his coffin nail. Anko nodded thoughtfully.

"Kakū Kaisha." She said the name, letting it roll off her tongue. "Ghost Company… I like it." She smiled, making Kurenai and Snake join her. Snake got off the wall and made his farewell

"Aramaki wants to meet later today," Snake stated, walking away. "We'll talk details then." Anko nodded as her mentor turned the corner, disappearing from sight. Anko was ecstatic, she was back! No more bullshit, no more "mask". She felt like she was on top of the world. She grabbed Kurenai by her shoulders and gave her a big, lustful kiss with her tongue being shoved past her lover's lips. When they separated to breathe, Kurenai saw her lover's very lustful look.

"You. Bed now." That was all Anko said before picking Kurenai up in a fireman's carry and made their way inside.

"ANKO! What about breakfast," Kurenai whined to her lover, thoroughly aroused. Anko gave her a lustful smirk that melted her into mush.

"What's the point," Anko answered with a question. "Besides, I'm hungry for something else now." That did it; Kurenai was done. It was more than obvious that the two of them would not be leaving their home for awhile. Oh well, at least the walls are soundproof.

[xXx]

Hyuuga Clan Compound, 2:45 PM

Batou approached the gate to his family home. Two guards stood out in front, scanning for intruders. Batou sighed. _'Nice to see nothing's changed,'_ he said to himself, sarcasm evident in his tone. He wore a hooded cloak over his large frame; he did this in order to stave off any unwanted attention. When he finally reached the gate, the guards readied themselves for a fight.

"Halt," the elder guard shouted! "State your name and purpose!" The younger guard made his way behind Batou, shifting into the Juken, or Gentle Fist, stance. Batou rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Calm down, will ya," Batou remarked with weariness as he dropped his hood, revealing his white hair and Byakugan eyes; an annoyed expression adorned his face. "It's me: Batou!" The guards became shocked and quickly bowed to their superior.

"Our most humble apologies, Batou-sama," the guards begged. "Please forgive our ignorance." Batou wiped his hand down his face, even more so, a vein of anger showed through his forehead.

"Get up," he ordered with agitation. "You're doing your job! Honestly, stop groveling, it's so depressing! And drop the '-sama'! It's annoying!" The guards jumped up lightning quick and apologized just as fast, much to Batou's frustration. The guards allowed him inside. A messenger approached and gave a note to the guard in charge.

"Hiashi-sama wants to speak to you," the senior guard told Batou after receiving a message. "We'll escort you." Batou grunted in acknowledgement and he and his escort entered the gates of the compound.

Inside the compound was clean, bordering on sterile. The cleanliness irked Batou. It was too fake, unreal. When he was a child he snuck out to play with children in the park. He would come home dirty and get an earful about dirtying himself up and playing with peasants and the rabble. Too bad he didn't care. It allowed him to make friends and have fun.

The looks and whispers Batou received as he and the guards made their way also annoyed him. While he belonged to the Main Family of the Hyuuga Clan, Batou was also an outcast of sorts. It began when he became a chunin, you see. He was in the middle of Juken training alone at one of the training ground around the village; since he was young, Batou felt that Juken was limited, inflexible and very predictable. Batou was well-versed in the art, but he always felt like there was more to it beyond what tradition allowed. He theorized that if the Gentle Fist could adapt and diversify, then there would be no use for the Caged Bird Seal, the cursed seal of solitude forced on the clan's Branch Family for generations.

In his frustration, Batou destroyed the training dummy he was using. This earned him a round of applause from an unknown observer, who was revealed to be Snake. The veteran soldier was impressed with Batou's drive to learn and offered him a place on his and Aramaki's unit, HEAVEN, and a chance to adapt the Gentle Fist. After some reflection, Batou agreed.

And he wasn't disappointed. Batou was taught CQC, much like others in the HEAVEN, including his childhood friend, Uzumaki Kushina, who was also part of his squad. By implementing CQC into the Gentle Fist, Batou found the answer to the riddle that had been plaguing him nearly all of his life. It was fantastic. By using the Byakugan and Juken with CQC, Batou could pinpoint lethal and non-lethal blows, allowing for silent takedowns that don't involve chakra or unnecessary kills. And if Juken was adaptable with CQC, what else could be?

Unfortunately, the Clan Council didn't agree. They called Batou's theory and its proof 'sacrilege' to all the Hyuuga stands for; to them, it was an 'impure abomination'. The Council Elders believed their Gentle Fist would be weakened by diversity. Members of the clan shunned him, insulted him. When Batou had enough and decided to put the theories to a debate the only way possible: in battle. Batou challenged the Elders where their chosen fighters would go up against him using traditional Juken while he used his CQC-adapted Juken. They agreed.

On the day of the fights, the Elders chose the best users of Juken in the clan, including Hiashi, Batou's brother-in-law through marriage to his sister, Hisana. Batou and Hiashi were friends, but they would put that aside for that day.

Long story short, Batou defeated his first opponent in five seconds. His second match was won in fifteen. The third had Batou facing five opponents, all of which were beaten in a minute. The fourth and final match against Hiashi, the best fighter in the clan as well as Clan Head, took the longest at five minutes, ended with Batou earning a close victory. Batou was undefeated; he was right.

The Elders were in disbelief; they wouldn't face the fact that Batou's theory of adaptation would save the clan. With that, Batou had enough and moved out. The Elders wanted him banished but Hiashi prevented it, allowing Batou to come and go as he pleases. He continued to visit to see Hiashi, Hisana and their children, but he was no longer under the Elder's thumb. Batou continued his career with HEAVEN, alongside Kushina, Snake, and eventually Mitarashi Anko, Uchiha Itachi, and others.

"Batou-oji-san! Batou-oji-san!" Batou turned around to see a sixteen-year-old girl with long blue hair and pale lavender eyes that held the Byakugan, wearing a two-tone jacket of purple and lavender, blue pants that cut off halfway down her calves. This girl was his niece, Hinata; Hiashi and Hisana's eldest daughter and Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan. Members of the clan were surprised by her outburst as she was usually quiet and shy. Batou smiled and opened his arms up for a hug. He caught girl in a light bearhug, spinning her around, laughing. Finally, Batou put the girl down.

"I missed you, oji-san," Hinata said, smiling up at him. Batou chuckled and mussed up her hair a bit.

"I missed you too, Kotsuki (Little Moon)," Batou replied. "Can I talk to you later? Your father wants to speak to me." Hinata deflated a bit, but she nodded. Her father was nice and all, but he never enjoyed being delayed. It drove him crazy.

"Fine," she answered, and then snapped her head up at her uncle, puppy dog eyes flashing brightly. "You promise to come back soon?"

"Like I could say no to a face like that," he said, shaking his head. "I'll meet you in the garden." Hinata nodded and left. Batou watched her leave. _'She looks just like Hisana at that age.'_

Batou loved his sister dearly. Their parents died during the Second Shinobi World War. When Hisana began dating Hiashi, Batou knew that nothing bad would happen to her. When Hinata was born, Batou was happier than he had ever been. He was always close by when he was off duty; Hinata's first word was Batou's name. Batou became one of Hinata's favorite people to be around, next to her mother and father. When Kumogakure attempted to kidnap her under the ruse of an alliance, it was Batou who stopped the kidnapper, taking him alive. Hiashi would have killed him if Batou hadn't found him first. But it wasn't without casualty, as Hizashi, Hiashi's twin brother and member of the Branch Family was killed attempting to stop Hinata's kidnapping; in his last breaths, Hizashi raised the alarm.

The Clan Council attempted to oust Hinata as heiress, calling her weak and useless, only to be stopped by Batou and Hiashi using logical arguments and at times, a physical show of force. Eventually, Hisana gave birth to a second child, Hanabi, but died due to complications during the birth. Hinata's confidence and self-esteem took a nosedive. If it wasn't for Batou, she would be a nervous wreck and self depreciating, calling herself a 'failure' like the Elders and the other members of the Main Family call her. After the Uchiha Massacre, Batou left with Snake and Aramaki for the Capital, becoming Aramaki's bodyguard when Aramaki became liaison between the daimyo and Konoha. They sent each other letters all the time.

"We're here," the senior guard told Batou, shaking him from his nostalgia. He thanked the escorts and knocked on a panel.

"Come in," was the answer on the other side. Batou opened the door to an office. It was Spartan, like much of the compound's interior. Kneeling over a low table was a Hyuuga with straight long hair, swept back. He wore a simple but elegant white kimono with a gray overcoat. His face was stern, Byakugan eyes a shade of gray. This was Hyuuga Hiashi: Head of the Hyuuga Clan, Batou's Brother-in-law and father of Hinata and Hanabi.

"It's been awhile, Hiashi," Batou said in greeting, entering the office and closing the door. "Eight years fly by quickly, don't they?" Hiashi stood up, his face showed no emotion.

"They do," Hiashi simply answered, pointing at the spot in front of his desk. "Sit down, please." With a shrug, Batou obliged.

"We've known each other since we were children, meeting again for the first time in eight years, and your first reaction is no reaction at all?" Batou asked his brother-in-law, disappointed. Hiashi's eyes widened in recognition and he shook his head, finishing with a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry," Hiashi replied. "I'm so used to speaking with formality that it's kind of hard to turn off, especially after Hisana died. Hinata points it out just as much during dinner." Batou frowned at the mention of his sister's death, but cheered up when Hinata was mentioned.

"I'd imagine so," he said with a chuckle. "And what about Hanabi?" Hiashi didn't answer right away, his eyes filling with regret as he sighed.

"Hanabi has been… influenced by the Elders and their teachings, I'm afraid," the clan head finally answered. "She's less of a little girl and more of a tool to them and she can't tell the difference. She's great with Juken but she's also shortsighted."

"I can knock her down a few pegs, if you need me to," Batou offered jokingly. "And how's Hinata?"

"Hinata isn't as skilled," Hiashi answered sadly. "If I followed the Elder's way of thinking, I would have considered removing her as heiress. They sure as hell would have if they had their way."

"So what do you want me to do," Batou asked with a raised eyebrow? "You wouldn't divulge this much unless you felt that I could do something about it." Hiashi's mouth twitched into a grin.

"You're right," he replied as he steepled his finger's in front of his face. "I want you to train her." Batou shook his head.

"Wait, what?" Confusion painted the white-haired Hyuuga's face. His brother-in-law explained his reasoning.

"In reality, Hinata's skills are fine; traditional Juken is the real problem. It's too rigid, obtuse and unyielding. If you were able reign it in to better suit you, Hinata should be able to do the same, as well… with the right guidance, of course."

"And why can't you help her?" Batou asked Hiashi. The clan head sighed.

"I can't help because I'm too rigid, obtuse and unyielding." Hiashi answered jokingly with a half-hearted smile and a sad look in his eyes. "Now I ask you again, will you help her?"

Batou sighed as he considered the offer. Questions and doubt clouded his mind. Would he be able to teach her? Would she want to learn from him? Batou made a revelation.

"Fine." He answered finally. Hiashi let out a relieved breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Thank you, Batou." Hiashi thanked his brother-in-law with absolute graditude. Batou grunted.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all blubbery on me." He commented with a smirk as he turned to leave. "Now if you can excuse me, I have a niece to catch up with; if that's alright with you." With Hiashi's approval, Batou left his office and went off to look for Hinata in the garden.

[xXx]

Nara Clan Compound, 4:30 PM

Aramaki Daisuke finished his meeting with Anko and Snake concerning their unit's reactivation a half-hour ago, so he decided to catch up with his family and hopefully recruit another member. He approached the main house and knocked on the door.

"One moment!" A woman's voice shouted out as Aramaki heard footfalls approach the door. The door opened, revealing a woman with dark eyes and brown hair in a ponytail with three strands framing her face. She wore a pink blouse with a dark skirt with an apron over it.

"Sorry for the—, " The woman paused shocked as she gazed upon the visitor. "Tou-san?"

"Hello, Yoshino-chan." Aramaki greeted her with a smile. "How is my daughter doing?" The woman, now named Yoshino, hugged her father tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit!" She asked excitedly as she let her father go. "I could've had a meal prepared! Ohh, you know I hate surprises! You dastardly old man!" Aramaki chuckled.

"Sorry, Yoshi-chan." He apologized. "But it's too hard to resist. Can I come in?" Yoshino made way for her father. They moved their conversation over to the living room.

"In case you're wondering, Shikaku is out in the fields collecting antlers while Shikamaru is out on the porch out back." Yoshino told her father of her husband and son's whereabouts and sighed. "At least one of them is working… I hope." Aramaki chuckled at that.

"You married the man." He replied with a grin as he thought of his son-in-law. As lazy as Shikaku was, he was good for his daughter. "Besides, you know what I say about life choices." Yoshino snorted.

"You're made a choice, be prepared for the consequences." Yoshino answered her father.

"That's right, Yoshi-chan." He replied back. "And you made a good choice. Having the Jonin Commander of Konoha and the Nara Clan Head for a husband says something, don't you agree?"

"Troublesome." A voice said from the porch. Aramaki and Yoshino turned toward the source of the voice in the doorway, finding a tall man with dark eyes, black hair held up in a spikey ponytail, a black goatee and two scars on the right side of his face. He wore a mesh-shirt under a flak-jacket and a deerskin overcoat with armguards, dark pants and black shinobi sandals. The man had a bored look on his face.

"Ah, hello, Shikaku." Aramaki greeting the new arrival. Shikaku just sighed.

"How are you Daisuke-san?" Shikaku asked his father-in-law. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"If it's not too much trouble…" Aramaki answered looking at Yoshino. She smiled at her father.

"No trouble at all, Tou-san." She answered happily as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. "Why don't you and Shikaku head back out to the porch and see what that lazy lay-about son of mine is doing."

[xXx]

7:50PM

As Yoshino made dinner, Aramaki caught up with his grandson, Shikamaru. The boy was a clone of his father; tall, dark eyes, black hair done up in a spiky ponytail and lazy demeanor. They played a few games of shogi, all of which were evenly matched. Shikamaru might be a Nara, but he plays shogi like an Aramaki.

Dinner was a laid back affair. Aramaki learned that Shikamaru passed the Genin Exam just yesterday, which made the boy sigh and mutter 'troublesome'. Aramaki laughed at that; "like father, like son", he commented. When Shikaku asked why Aramaki returned to Konoha, his father-in-law said that Sarutobi needed him here. The Naras felt there was more to that statement, but they let it go; Yoshino would dig into it later.

Dinner was over and Yoshino finished washing the dishes. Her husband and son were out on the porch and her father was waiting for her in the living room. She dried off her hands and approached her father. She had a pensive look on her face.

"There's more going on, isn't there?" Yoshino asked her father, getting straight to the point. Aramaki sighed.

"There is." He answered. "HEAVEN has been reactivated under a new codename." Yoshino's eyes widened in shock.

"HEAVEN has been what?" She asked quietly.

"Reactivated," Her father repeated, "under a new codename, Kakū Kaisha. We would like for you to work for us again." Yoshino let out a shuddering breath as she processed the information her father dropped in her lap.

Long before there was Nara Yoshino, housewife, there was Aramaki Yoshino of Special Operations Unit HEAVEN; but not as a field agent, but as a field **analyst**. While she was a skilled kunoichi, graduated in the top five in her year alongside her friends Uzumaki Kushina, Hyuuga Hisana, and Inuzuka Tsume, Yoshino's true skills were in cryptanalysis; she was also instructed in firearms and the basics of CQC as ways to defend herself. It was Yoshino that brought Kushina to the attention of her father and Snake after the two of them became chunin. During missions, Yoshino acted took on a support role from long distance usually in a safe house. Snake jokingly gave her the nickname Otacon, in honor an old friend of his. She retired from duty after she married Shikaku, only assisting when she was truly needed. Then the Uchiha Massacre happened, and HEAVEN was disbanded.

That was eight years ago. She hadn't trained in so long. Doubts racked her brain.

"Are you sure you want me, Tou-san?" She asked with uncertainty. "It's been quite awhile since and I'm not exactly in shape."

"We need you, Yoshino." Aramaki answered his daughter. "I have never met a better analyst. There's no one who can crack your encryptions." Yoshino had to beam at that.

"Say I agree," she began, "I wouldn't be field-ready for quite some time. It _has_ been eight years." Aramaki nodded in understanding.

"I understand your concerns." He replied. "Snake rediscovered some technology that would be useful in this scenario. I believed he called it the 'Metal Gear Mk. IV'. It's used for reconnaissance. We won't be having any major operations in the immediate future, so you'll be able to train and get back up to speed." Yoshino understood, but she was still concerned.

"What about what I have here?" She asked motioning her arms about her home. "There are still chores, and I don't the Shikaku and Shikamaru will be willing to clean or anything. They barely know how to cook." Aramaki sighed.

"Yoshino, you're the wife of the clan head, a matriarch. You have authority over other members, use it. As for Shikaku and my grandson, they won't go hungry; you'll be able to go home before dinner."

Yoshino went silent, deep in thought. Could she go back to the fight? Did she still have it? She had responsibilities now… right? Shikaku is Jonin Commander and Shikamaru has just passed their Genin Exam. She had the house to herself since Shikamaru started at the academy. She barely did anything during the day besides chores. If she accepted her father's offer, Yoshino would be doing something. She was getting "the itch". She had her answer.

"Alright." Yoshino answered finally. "I want to help." Aramaki smiled.

"Thank you, Yoshino." He replied as he and Yoshino got up and made their way to the front door. "Come to the base tomorrow and we'll get you situated. Say goodbye to the boys for me." And with that, he left.

Yoshino smiled. She felt whole. This is right. Now she had to pull out her codebooks and get back up to speed.

[xXx]

The Next Day, Ichiraku Ramen, 11:15AM

Naruto sat at the counter, eating his 3rd bowl of ramen; questions weighing down on his mind. It was today that Zato would meet with him and explain a few things. But what those things were was a mystery to Naruto.

"Something on your mind, Naruto?" He looked up from his bowl at Ayame, the stand's waitress. Her father, Teuchi, looked at the boy with a look of concern as he stood over the stove. Naruto smiled.

"Nothing serious, nee-chan." He answered, waving off their concern. "Just meeting up with an old friend is all." Teuchi raised an eyebrow while Ayame was about to ask who, but she was interrupted.

"I thought that I'd find you here." Naruto, Ayame and Teuchi turned around to find Zato just coming in. "Took me a while to remember this place, but here I am." Naruto stood up from his spot at the counter and made his way over to his old friend; Zato met him halfway. They clasped hands and gave each other a half-hug.

"It's been too long, Zato." Naruto said with a grin. Zato returned the grin with one of his own and nodded.

"No kidding, comrade. Let's jive." Naruto paid for his meal and they made their way to the exit. Before they left the ramen stand, Zato turned towards the chef and waitress. "We'll catch up later, ok?"

Ichiraku's proprietors stared at the young stranger and then themselves with confusion which snapped quickly to revelation as they realized who he was. Father and daughter shifted their gaze in sync towards the exit only to find Naruto and Zato gone.

[xXx]

Naruto and Zato walked through the busy streets as if wandering. It would appear to be so to others, but in reality, Zato was leading Naruto somewhere. Where exactly was a mystery to the blond, but he felt that it wouldn't be so for long. Eventually, Zato lead his friend to an alley and pulled seal tag from his pocket.

"Here, take this." Zato said, giving Naruto the tag. Naruto grew confused.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"It's a multi-function Genjutsu tag." Zato explained. "One part masks our presence in a perception filter; it won't make us invisible, but people will ignore us. The next part scrambles our speech, making it impossible for eavesdroppers to read our lips. The last part mutes our voices to those who don't have a tag. As long as you have that tag, we'll be able to talk to each other." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Is all of this really necessary?" He asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." Zato answered as he exited the alley. "Let's move. You still have questions, right?" Naruto nodded and the duo left the alley.

"What happened after you left eight years ago?" Naruto asked his first question. Zato shrugged.

"I wandered and trained with Hanzo for four years." Zato answered. "We went to kenjutsu dojos, steel refineries, blacksmith shops; we went all over." Naruto accepted that answer and began to remember how he and Zato met ten years ago.

[xXx]

_(Flashback)_

_Streets of Konoha, 10 years ago_

_Little Naruto was running for his life, being chased by a drunken angry mob. The boy had been out of their clutches for over an hour, but that was about to end as Naruto found himself at a dead end. The mob caught up to him, smirks and sneers marring their faces._

"_We have you now, demon!" shouted the leader, palming a club. "Now, you'll pay for all you've-" _

_The leader was interrupted by a hit to the back of the head by an oak boken. The wielder jumped over his victim and stood in front of Naruto, facing the mob. It was a boy Naruto's age with short brown hair. He wore baggy jeans, a purple t-shirt and black sandals. His boken rested on his shoulder._

"_Cowards!" The boy shouted at the mob. "What sort of excuse do you philistines have for beating up a little kid?"_

"_That's no kid!" Someone in the mob shouted back. "He's a demon!"_

"_Yeah!" Someone else added. "We need to kill it when it's weak!"_

"_A demon, huh?" The boy said as he turned to Naruto. The boy kneeled down and looked into his eyes. Naruto saw his piercing gray eyes. The boy held his gaze for a few seconds in silence until finally, he snorted._

"_Demon my ass!" The boy shouted, turning back towards the mob."I'm gonna teach you morons a lesson!"_

"_You brat! Who the hell do you think you are?" The leader angrily yelled at the boy swordsman, who drew a line in front of himself and Naruto._

"_My name is Kawarimono Zato." The boy introduced himself. "And I __**dare**__ you to __**cross this line**__!"_

_The leader charge forward with a battlecry, which was abruptly cut off by being hit in the gut, followed by a rising slash to the chin, knocking him back into the crowd. The mob looked in awe from their easily defeated leader to Zato and back._

"_Well?" The swordsman asked. "Who's next?"_

_Ten minutes later, the Hokage and a squad of ANBU found the drunken mob beaten black and blue, an unharmed Naruto and a somewhat winded Zato, holding his boken in front of his person._

"_What!" Zato shouted at them. "You want some of this too?"_

_(Flashback end)_

[xXx]

From that moment on, Naruto and Zato became friends; growing as close as brothers. Word of Zato's escapades spread throughout the whole village, which barred him from businesses and forced him to buy overpriced goods, just like Naruto. But Zato didn't care, he knew people who treated him fairly and sold him goods at a reasonable price, in turn, they treated Naruto right as well.

A year later, the current Kensei at the time, Hattori Hanzo, heard of Zato's skill with a sword and met with him. Hanzo was the same age as the Hokage and the village elders, but still rather fit and spry, barely touched by the burdens of his age. He had a strange face, like that of a gorilla's, but his most interesting feature was his voice. It was smooth and gravely; a living contradiction. It was like he roughed up his throat with cigars and smoothed it down with whiskey. All in all, Hanzo was a fascinating fellow.

Hanzo tested Zato by telling him to make twelve kunai without any flaws. Zato was apprehensive, but he went through with it. He made the twelve kunai and presented them to Hanzo. Hanzo, along with the village blacksmith, Higarashi Hatchikyusan, inspected Zato's work. All but two kunai were flawless, and the flaws that were found could only be found by Hanzo. Satisfied, Hanzo offered Zato a chance to be his apprentice; Zato accepted.

For the next year, Zato was taught kenjutsu, blacksmithing, chemistry and the basics of fuinjutsu; he absorbed it all like a sponge. He and Naruto hung out when Naruto was done with the Academy. By the time the boys turned eight, Zato reached his first milestone by making a survival knife which he gave to Naruto as a birthday present. It was a very simple design, made of carbon steel. It had a single blade and its spine was serrated. The hilt was a dark shade of brown. Finally, an orange spiral was etched and painted onto the blade. This was Naruto's first birthday present.

With this milestone achieved, Hanzo thought it best if he and Zato went left Konoha and travelled to continent in order for Zato to learn and gain experience. Naruto and Zato had a heartfelt farewell and made a promise to meet again. _'Good to know that promise was kept,'_ Naruto thought happily. It was then Naruto realized something.

"Where is Hanzo-ossan?" He asked Zato. Zato got a sad look in his eyes and sighed.

"He's dead." He answered morosely. Naruto was shocked.

"How? When?" He asked his friend quickly.

"Hanzo died in his sleep three years ago. I still have his ashes." Zato lowered his gaze to the ground. Naruto frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Zato." Naruto replied. "What did you do then?"

"I went to Capital City here in Hi no Kuni. I discovered I was something of a detective and joined an investigation unit. That's where I met Enkei and Kin." Naruto nodded. "But now it's my turn to ask questions. How have you been?"

They walked around the village for a half-hour as Naruto told Zato of his life after Zato left. Eventually, Zato stopped in front of an old condemned building.

"We're here." He said with a smile. Naruto grew skeptical.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked. "The building looks like it'll collapse if you put as much as a pinky toe inside." Zato's smile grew mischievous.

"It's under a genjutsu." Zato remarked. "Keeps the rubes away." Naruto realized that Zato was right. The two of them walked in. Unlike the outside, the inside was in perfect condition. The walls were white. The entire building was very nondescript. They walked through the halls towards a destination only Zato knew.

"So what are we doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I had another reason for meeting with you today, Naruto." Zato answered. Naruto grew cautious. "Don't get me wrong, it was great to talk and catch up, but this is sort of important. Let me explain, alright?"

Naruto looked apprehensive, but knowing Zato, he had a good reason to hide things. The blond nodded his consent. Zato let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks." He said and straightened himself. "Alright, I'll start from the top. During the First Shinobi World War, there were stories of a legendary soldier, not a ninja, a soldier, that fought alongside Konoha's forces. He was this old man who could blend into any environment and sneak up on anybody and leave no trace of his presence. On top of that, he used old technology from before the time of the ninja, weapons that kill a man just by pointing at him! No one knew where he came from or who he fought for. No one knew his name; people threw around nicknames and titles like Old Man, Boss, Old Boss, Old Snake, et cetera et cetera. The only name that stuck was Snake, because he could slither in, do his job and slither out."

"How come we never heard of him in the Academy?" Naruto asked. "If there was such a powerful individual in the past, wouldn't he have been mentioned in any lectures?"

"I believe that I'll take it from here, Zato-san." The boys turned to the open air atrium, where Aramaki sat and Snake leaned against his chair. Zato gave his consent with a wave.

"My name is Aramaki Daisuke." He said, introducing himself. "You can call my associate Snake." Sanke greeted Naruto with a silent nod. Naruto grew shocked. _'This can't be the same guy right? He should be dead by now!'_

"We know what you're thinking and the answer is yes; he is _that_ Snake." Aramki answered the blond's unspoken question. "Now, to answer your earlier question, Naruto-san, it is a case of history being written by the victors; Snake was simply wrote himself out of it. To continue where Zato-san left off, Snake rescued the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, his team, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, and a squad lead by me from a Kumo ambush. Snake and Konoha became allies that day, while we became friends. We have much in common, especially when it came to philosophy of war; a necessary evil the world would be better without, but how are we to stop it?"

"Eventually the war ended and Sarutobi was chosen to be Sandaime Hokage by Tobirama. We proposed to the new Hokage the creation of a special operations unit that would answer only to the Hokage. This unit was called HEAVEN."

"HEAVEN?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's from my past." Snake answered, picking this time to chip into the explanation. "Although the war ended, tensions were still high. The continent entered a period of Cold War, espionage and a sortie of forces was common then. It is now, for that matter. HEAVEN's primary function was 'troubleshooting'. This meant preventing international incidents and counterinsurgencies that could put the village in a whole lot of trouble. In wartime, though, HEAVEN was responsible for many impossible missions. The many victories gained by Konoha would've not been possible without HEAVEN's involvement. Many famous ninja were part of the unit; your mother included."

"My mom?" Naruto was shock. "You knew her?" Snake sighed, sadness and regret filled his visible eye.

"We did." Snake answered. "Her name was Kushina, she joined HEAVEN when she was promoted to chunin and my greatest student. I'll tell you more about her later, ok?" Naruto looked like he was going to cry, but he held it in and nodded to Snake. It was then he realized something.

"Wait a minute; you said 'HEAVEN _was_ a special operations unit.'" Naruto remarked. "What happened?" Snake looked at Aramaki, who sighed.

"The Uchiha Massacre happened." Aramaki remarked. He saw Naruto open his mouth, he interrupted the blond genin. "And before you ask, it's classified." Naruto's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Fine." He replied in resignation. "But what happened afterward?"

"After HEAVEN was disbanded, we went our separate ways." Snake answered. "The chunins, jonins and ANBU returned to regular duty, Aramaki signed on to be liaison for Konoha and the Fire Daimyo's office, and I just wandered around."

"So, what do you want with me?" Naruto asked confused by the long-winded explanation of the defunct special operations unit. "I mean all that history was pretty important but what was your point?" Zato smiled mischievously.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked his friend. "HEAVEN has been reactivated and I recommended you to join us." Surprise colored Naruto's face.

"You recommended me?" He said, unbelieving. "How are you part of HEAVEN?"

"I'm not." Zato replied. "HEAVEN has been defunct for eight years. What we're talking about is a _new_ spec ops unit, Kakū Kaisha."

"You're already a part of it?" Naruto asked. Zato nodded.

"Yep; who do you think my superior officer was back in Capital City?" Naruto was overwhelmed by all of this new information. "Investigations were under the purview of Aramaki himself."

"But why me?" Naruto asked again.

"Because you're the 'dead last'." Zato answered. Naruto glared at his friend, who put up his hands in surrender. "Wait, wait; let me explain!" Naruto was miffed but as before, he gave Zato a chance to explain. Zato let of a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Instead of calling you the 'dead last', I should have called you the 'empty cup'."

"'Empty cup'?" Naruto asked confused. Zato nodded.

"That's right, the 'empty cup'." He answered matter-of-factly. "You're the perfect candidate for Snake's training regimen. While in the Academy, your education was eschewed and flawed. You never truly learned anything during your time there. While sad, it's also beneficial to us because that means that Snake here can teach you properly." Naruto mulled over that information.

"Alright, but why not Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked. "He's the Rookie of the Year. Wouldn't he be more qualified?"

"Uchiha Sasuke? Seriously? You're joking right?" Zato said as he gave Naruto a flat look. "Alright there are a few reasons why I didn't choose that two-by-four. First of all, he's too set in his ways. For Snake to teach him, Sasuke would have to unlearn everything he knows. Reason two, his attitude. Sasuke is no team player; he's spoiled, selfish, arrogant and an asshole too focused on the forest when he should be noticing the trees. Snake would kill him in no seconds flat after the teme made a single demand. And finally, he's too well known. The Last Loyal Uchiha, the Rookie of the Year, there's too much attention on him. Anyone who studied his moves and his clan's techniques would be able to find weaknesses. Does that make sense?"

"I suppose," Naruto answered. "Was there anyone else?" Zato shook his head.

"None," he answered. "You're my first and only choice. There's no one more worthy at this current point in time."

Whatever doubts Naruto had vanished in the face of Zato's declaration.

"Alright, I'm in," Naruto declared after a beat. Zato's mouth stretched into a huge smile and he patted Naruto on the back. Aramaki grinned as he picked up a newspaper. Snake smirked and approached Naruto and offered his hand.

"Training begins at tomorrow at first light," He said. "Don't be late." Naruto nodded and shook Snake's hand.

'_So it begins,'_ Aramaki thought. _'Now where will the storm come from?'_

[xXx]

HOLY CRAP! It's been so long since I updated this! It's nice to see people make alerts and faves, and I feel guilty for delaying this chapter so badly! Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.

The chapter's title "Second Song" is by TV on the Radio off their latest LP, Nine Types of Light. Like all chapter titles, I look for an appropriate song and this one had neon lights strewn all over it. The song has a build up to something great; something new.

By the way I need all of your opinions: who should be the Jonin-sensei for Team 9 (Zato, Enkei and Kin)? If you're interested, leave a review. The only restrictions are no Anko or Batou because I have something else in mind for them.

Please forgive my laziness and give me a review!


End file.
